


Seven Minutes In Heaven

by suburbantimewaster



Category: Aladdin (2019)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Modern AU, Reader-Insert, Seven Minutes In Heaven Game
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 11:00:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20974808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suburbantimewaster/pseuds/suburbantimewaster
Summary: After a blackout, you and your friends need to find ways to pass the time.  So, you decide to play a game of Seven Minutes In Heaven.  Aladdin 2019 Modern AU.





	Seven Minutes In Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I went there. A friend of mine, Blood Rose Red, did Seven Minutes in Heaven stories for The Breakfast Club and IT. So, I thought I'd do one for Aladdin. This is a modern day AU, because there's no believable way you could do this in the original setting. I don't own anything in this fanfic and I certainly don't own you.

You were at your apartment, watching the Breakfast Club with your friends, Aladdin (the kitchen helper who worked with you at the Cheesecake Factory) Jasmine (regular at the Cheesecake Factory and wealthy heir), Dalia (Jasmine's personal shopper), Genie (the head chef at the Cheesecake Factory) and Jafar (another regular at the Cheesecake Factory and self-made CEO).

"Okay, that is sexual harassment," Jasmine claimed as Bender, once again, made a rude comment to Claire. "How Claire falls for this delinquent, I have no idea."

"80s writing," you justified, taking a chip from the bowl. "You'd be surprised what you could get away with back then that you couldn't get away with today."

"Plus, it's not unrealistic," Jafar pointed out. "Women do often feel the need to be dominated by powerful men."

"And what are you basing that on?" Jasmine demanded to know. "Your latest call girl?'

"Actually, he's not wrong. There are women like that," you said, the bitterness clear in your voice and then added with a humorous tone. "Though they're usually bimbos with only one functioning brain cell."

Jasmine smiled at your remark while Jafar scowled.

"Do we really have to analyze this movie?" Dalia asked. "Can't we just relax and enjoy it?"

"To be fair, the movie's meant to be analyzed," Aladdin pointed out. "It's about how we shouldn't let society define who we are, which works for both adults and children."

"Plus, who doesn't love watching a bunch of ragtag misfits?" Genie agreed.

Then, without warning, the TV shut off and the room went pitch black. "So much for enjoying the movie," you remarked as you got your cell phone out, turning the flashlight on. "I'll go find some candles."

"I'll call the company," Aladdin offered, getting his own phone out. "See what's going on."

Since Aladdin lived in the same apartment building as you, it wouldn't matter which one of you made the call. You went to get the candles, setting them around the living room while Jafar lit each one with his lighter. Each individual candle gave off the scent of vanilla, pumpkin, lilac, apples and roses. Aladdin returned to the living room with a frown.

"Well, I got some bad news," he said. "The box blew a fuse and the electricity's out all over the building."

"How long will it take for them to repair it?"

"A few hours at the most," Aladdin answered. "So there's a good chance that we'll be stuck here all night."

"Wonderful," Jafar remarked. "I finally use some of my vacation time and it's spent in a dark apartment waiting for the lights to come back on."

You glared at Jafar. "Hey I didn't plan the blackout," you defended. "And, just because we have no electricity doesn't mean we can't still have fun."

"We could pig out on the food in the freezer," Dalia suggested. "You know, before it melts."

"Or we can play board games," you suggested with a shrug. "I have a few of them in my closet."

"How about we do something a little more original?" Genie said with a mischievous grin. "Like play Truth or Dare or Spin the Bottle?"

Jafar scoffed. "Just because we watched a movie about teenagers doesn't mean we've regressed down to being them," he remarked.

"We've been watching 80s teen movies all night," Aladdin pointed out. "If you ask me, playing a game like that will be the perfect tribute."

"Then how about Seven Minutes in Heaven?" Jafar suggested, earning a stare from everyone in the room. "If we're going to behave like teenagers, why not go the extra mile?"

You looked at the faces of your friends, Genie's smile grew wider, Dalia gave a hesitant nod with a playful look in her eye, and Aladdin snuck a hopeful glance at Jasmine, who returned it.

"All right," Jasmine said. "But I want to add one rule. We don't have to get in a closet with anyone who disgusts us."

She shot a look at Jafar.

"What's the matter 'princess?,'" Jafar mocked. "Afraid I might steal you away from your boyfriend?"

This earned Jafar a glare from Aladdin, but Jasmine gave him a look that told him to back down. "In your dreams, Jafar," Jasmine shot back and quickly added. "And my nightmares."

"That's great!" you said, grabbing an empty beer bottle from the dining table before the tension got any worse. "Each one of us will spin this bottle and, whoever this bottle lands on is the person you spend seven minutes in heaven with." Jasmine cleared her throat. "Unless you have a strong objection to who you're paired up with."

Everyone gathered in a circle on the wooden floor as you placed the bottle right in the middle. "I'll go first," you said, spinning the bottle around and anticipating who would go in the closet with you.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, what do you think? Just so you know, I plan to write a chapter for each character in the room but I'm not sure if I should start with Jafar or end with Jafar, save the best for last.


End file.
